Eternal Betrayal
by Crimson-Midnight-Moon
Summary: 5 years after Breaking up with Ari Hikama, Mikan is a single Mom trying to give her Child a good life, but that is hard to do if you are constantly looking for a Job, dealing with your Love life, trying not to fall for your boss, Natsume Hyuuga.On Hold.
1. Betrayal

CMM: Hello Everyone! Yes I know I have one unfinished story but I just got this urge to write this!

Iketo-chan: Or your just crazy -_-

CMM: Stop being so mean Iketo !

Iketo-chan:….

CMM: No need to be cold ne, I was just going to ask if you could do the disclaimer :D

Iketo-chan: (growls)C.M..not ..Alice. Happy….

CMM: O-Ok-kay….

**January 4, 20xx**

_Mikan POV_

_I-I can't believe it, how could this happen, _I thought.

I was sitting on my bed, holding a Pregnancy test in my hand, well you can guess what the answer is, yup it is Positive, how it happened, lest just say I was being a fool .

**Flashback**

"_Ari-kun Ari-kun, Happy Anniversary!" Mikan said Exidedly_

"_Happy Anniversary Mikan." Ari a boy who looked around 17, Messy Black Hair and Violet Blue eyes said, kissing the burnett passionately._

_They had a make out session for Teen Minuts if possible , on the coutch , but it seemed that Ari wanted a little more and it went on , to the morning._

_As Mikan woke up there was no one on the other side of the bed._

"_Ari? Ari-Kun? Where are you?" Mikan called_

_But there was no answer._

_Mikan called him on the phone, his home , but there was no answer, so she decided to visit his home._

_When she reached his house and walked to the front Door, only to find out that it was open, and walked in._

"_Ari, your front Door was open, you don't mind if I come in do you?" she said_

_Bum_

_Bum_

"_Ari?" again_

_Bum_

_She walked the way the noise came from, finally she reached the door and opened it only to be greeted by her Boyfriend Ari and the school slut Namechi Kamenato nude in bed. Mikan was standing there , shocked to the bone._

" _How could you?" Mikan said _

_Ari seeing his soon to be ex girlfriend, " Its not what it looks like I swear!" he exclaimed,._

"_save it I saw what I saw! Ari , why did you do that, I'm your freaking Girlfriend! We slept together you Asshole, do you relies I could be Pregnant here!" she yelled angrily, not caring if the slut was still in here, Ari getting Pissed of said,_

"_So you were boring , I need some of time from you, and if your Pregnant then just Abort it, now leave I'm Busy!" he yelled back, not caring that Mikan had tears streaming down her pale face._

" _Fine, you can have your 'Time of' ,we Are OVER , Goodbye , Hikama." Mikan said venom dripping of her voice as she runs out the door._

**End Flashback**

Now here I am , Alone in my Apartment crying my eyes out.


	2. 5 years Later

CMM: Hello to another chapter! :D

Iketo-chan: Idiot.

CMM: Im not an Idiot Baka Iketo.

Iketo-chan: :P

CMM: Just do the Disclaimer!

Iketo-chan: Hai ,Hai, CMM does not own anything.

CMM: Hey! Ido own some things!

Iketo-chan: Like what?

CMM: Ano …. My Coca-cola?

Iketo-chan: I meant the story Idiot!

CMM: -sits in emo corner-

**5 years later**

"Mama!" a voice came running to the Burnett.

"Haruki-kun, what did I tell you about running in the Apartment. "the Burnet Mikan said.

"I'm sowry Mama." Said the little boy known as Haruki sadly.

"Good, now go and get dressed so we can go." Mikan said smiling.

"Yes Mam!" The young boy exclaimed as he ran to his room.

'_It's been five years already since…. That happened, but I still love my child, no matter what He did. But…. Still, I wish Haruki had a Father, one that would do anything for him and could Love him.' _Mikan thought sadly while she sees the Flashbacks from her Ex-Boyfriend, Ari Hikama.

Haruki came back running in his cute little Gakuen Alice uniform, with his messy Auburn Hair and his Violet-Blue eyes.

"Mama? " Haruki asked.

"Yes?" His Mother asked back.

"Wh-Where i-is my D-Daddy?"he asked.

'_I knew he was going to ask me this someday.' _Mikan sight inside.

"Haruki, your Father, I don't know where he is, what he is doing or…if he has a Family. I don't know , I am very sorry Haruki." Mikan said tears starting to form and run down her face.

Haruki , not wanting to see his Mother cry, hugged her, and she hugged him back. Five Minutes after hugging, Mikan let go of her son and said,

"Come on, it's time to go before your late for school, and Mommy for her Job interview today."

"Hai!" He shouted, happily running out of the Apartment.

"Wait for meee! Harukiiiii-kuuuuuun, don't be mean, waiiiiiit!" She shouted back running after him, only to find him waiting at the Main entrance of the Building.

"Son, please refrain from running in the Apartment building at all times." Mikan fake Scowled using a stuck up voice.

"Yes, of course Mother, I will try my best." He answered back in the same stuck up voice….. And then they bursted out laughing.

"Now come, on." She said smiling and they walked their way to Gakuen Alice, Part E, which means the Lower section of the Academy or the section for the Poor according to Gakuen High ranks.

CMM:Well , for the ones who are confused about the Section parts. Iketo ,please.

Iketo-chan: Ok A-section B-section = High-ranks or Rich People

C-section D-section = Middle-ranks or Normal/Average People

E-section F-section = Low-ranks or Poor People

CMM: If there are any questions consernes or my way to write this story, like grammar, you are welcome to PM me or review, as long as you are not being rude about it like one persone was and im still mad about that well whatever, see you next chapter!

Thank you for reading ,please Review!


	3. 3 Minute Rush

CMM: Hello Everyone! *walks to center of imaginary stage when a tomato hit her face* okay okay, I am sorry please, stop with the tomato's already! …*mutters* man, I hate tomato's.

Iketo-chan: * hits CMM with giant fish* baka -_-…

CMM: TT_TT. anyway I have an explanation… and News.

Iketo-chan: What news Bakako.

CMM: well, I had a lot of stuff to do, since I am in the 8th grade projects and all that crap well some of you know what it's like, well , moving on ,the news is, that I will include some poetry ,because it is one of my many hobby's, excluding being lazy, and I wrote them myself so ,maybe you could tell me how it is.

Iketo-chan: That's the news..

CMM: Hai..

Iketo-chan.

CMM:…

Iketo-chan:

CMM:?

Silence

CMM: Okay ,do the disclaimer please!

Iketo-chan: *turns to view people after awkward silence* CMM does not. And will never own Gakuen Alice. If she did ,Natsume and Mikan would have Role switch.

CMM: WOULD NOT!

**Top Floor in a Tall Building**

A Raven Haird Man with Crimson eyes was sitting in his office looking out the window, with a board expression, but as if someone could sense his boredom there came a knok on his Door.

"Come in." the lad said.

" Hey Natsume, what are you doing?" A blonde asked ,his sky Blue eyes looking serious yet happy at the same time.

"Other than Being board like shit, nothing." Natsume answered back," what is it Ruka?"

"Well, I came here to inform you that you have an Interview today…for a new secretary, since the last tried to-"but Ruka cut himself off . Only the memory of that slut creep's him out, but he was not the only one, everyone in the building was.

"Hn, I just hope this one is better, pfff, probably just another one of them." Natsume muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry, this time there will be judges." Blond boy said, trying to forget that brain killing memory.

"Really. Who? " The young man asked, doubtfully.

"Imai, Tobita, Yome, Ando, Harada, Tonouchi, and me." Ruka said nervously.

"And that is supposed to make me not worry, how?" Natsume growled

Ruka was starting to sweat, so excused himself, from his Best friend, but not before adding,

"By the way, the interview is in 20 minutes."

'_Great, another Interview.' _Natsume growled.

**Time skip**

**Mikan's Pov.**

Mikan stared at the building in shock as she saw the humongous skyscraper in front of her.

' _It has been only two weeks since I had my last job,… as an Assistant for that Bitchy Model.' _Mikan thought .She suddenly glanced at her watch, that showed the time, that showed 3 minutes before 8:30.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Mikan screamed, because she was almost late for her Interview.

She walked into the huge building and walked to the front desk and said in the calmest tone possible,

"Excuse me miss, but I have an Interview today."

"Ah, are you Mikan Sakura? Yes go to floor 36, they will be waiting for you." The employ said.

"T-They, I thought I was supposed to meet the Boss of this place." Mikan questioned the Woman who was filing her nails and popping her gum.

"Mam, do you want the job or not?" she asked , with a careless expression on her face.

"Right!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran to the elevator, because she only had 1 minute left.

**36****th**** Floor**

Ding

Mikan arrived at the 36th floor.

' _Phew, just in time. _'she thought.

**Cliffhanger! XD**

CMM: Ah, another chapter done!

Iketo-chan: It wasant that great...-_-

XPX(XXXPheonixXXX): love the story just love it can get enough of it! :X

CMM: Yay, XPX, ! When did you show up?

Baka, She helped you write the stupid chapter .

CMM: OH, yah I todaly forgot! XPX, can you do the Honors, Please.* Puppy Eyes*

XPX: thank you for reviewing this story, leave your comment unless you have NOTHING NICE TO SAY then keep it to yourself please and thank you!


	4. Interview and Motherson moments

CMM: Thank you for the Reviews! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, and to make the Chapters Longer to at least 3 to 6 pages.

XPX: Hi Everyone!

CMM: XPX, what are you doing here, and …where is Iketo-chan?

XPX: Iketo -chan has some issues at the moment, soooooo I 'm here! :D

CMM: Okay, well you all remember XPX from last chapter, so she will do the Honors.

XPX: CMM does not own anything! Enjoy the chapter.

**Were we left off**

_When the Elevator Doors opened, Mikan saw people giving her strange looks, but she just ignored them_ and walked to the Desk and asked the person sitting behind the desk,

"Um, excuse me; I have an Interview at 8:30."

The Person behind the Desk, who happened to have Bubble gum pink hair and Light Blue eyes, looked up from what she was doing and looked at Mikan.

"Oh, you must be, Sakura Mikan, yes, follow me please." The pink haired girl said.

"Thank you, Miss…?"

"Anna, Umenomiya Anna, but you can just call me Anna-chan." Anna told burnet, smiling.

Hearing this Mikan, smiled back, "Thank you, Anna-chan." She chipped.

While they had a little chat, Mikan did not notice that they were in front of a huge door. Anna opened the door, reviling a huge t_able_, like in most businesses, and a bunch of Professional People sitting around it.

"Hyuuga-san, Miss Sakura is here for the Interview."Anna-chan announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Send her in." a cold voice said.

Anna nodded, and mentioned to Mikan to go have a seat in the empty chair by the U shaped table. The burnet took the seat and observed her surroundings.

There were big windows, that you could see the entire city! No I am not exenterating you could.

'_What do you expect; this is a multi billionaire Company.' _Mikan thought.

**Mikan POV.**

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Sakura, my Name is Nogi Ruka." Said a blond with blue eyes, smiling, he looked like a prince, and girly in some odd ways.

"Nice to meet you to, Nogi-san." I answered back in a polite, yet serious manner, well what can I say, I have to Make a Good impression on these people, First Impressions always count.

A Raven Haired Man stood up, he looked to be around 25 year old.

"I am Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura. Now, we are going to ask you some questions." I nodded.

"What is your full Name?" A Raven Haired girl with violet eyes asked, monotone.( Is that the word?)

"Mikan Haruko Sakura."

"How old Are you, when where you born?" A Sand colored haired guy asked.

"21 years old, January, 1, 19xx."

"Are you married?" A man asked, he had long black hair that went to his shoulder and Past.

"No."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Single?"

"Hai."

"Where have you worked before?" Sandy asked (koko)

"As an Assistant for a Model, at Hinagata Hayari Agency."

"Which Model?" Nogi-san asked.

"Ayako Ayame."

**Many Questions Later**

"Thank you, Miss Sakura, we will tell you if you got the Job in just one minute." Mr. Nogi said as I took a seat outside the room.

**Natsume POV**

"So what do you think, Natsume?" Ruka asked his Best friend.

"She seems alright." I answered deep in thought.

"Alright, dude she did not seem faze you at all!" Koko exclaimed.

"And she's Hot, Man!" Tonouchi added, and he's right, more like Gorgeous, no beautiful, no more like a Goddess- '_What the Hell? Stop thinking like that, Idiot!'_

"Okay, I get it, she can work here, and she got the job anyway. Now If you'll excuse your self's and leave, thanks." He mumbled.

"I will go tell her then." Ruka said walking out the Door, but not before hearing Natsume say,

"Tell her she starts tomorrow 8 o'clock, sharp."

**Normal POV.**

"Miss Sakura." Ruka said

"Yes?" Mikan Asked the Blond Man in front of her.

"Well, congratulations! You have the Job." He congratulated her.

"Really! Thank you so Much, Mr. Nogi." She said happily, then she noticed what time it is, 12:30, she had to go and pick her son up.

"Well thank you, again, I guess I will make my way Home then. When do I start?" Mikan hurried.

"Tomorrow 8 sharp, the Boss said." Nogi said, a little confused why she is all of a sudden, in a hurry.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then, good day." Mikan smiled exiting the Front door.

**At the School, E Part**

"Moma!" a little boy screamed as he came running at Mikan and hugged her.

"Haruki How was your first day in Kindergarten?" Mikan asked Haruki, and a tiny red blush spread his cheek, that did not go unnoticed.

"I-It w-was f-fine." He answered his mom.

"Oh, I see, soooo, who's the luck girl, my son fell for?" Mikan Giggled, only making the poor little boy blush more.

"M-mom!" he shouted.

"My cute, little boy is all grown up now, and I wasn't even there when it Happened." She made a fake hurt voice, and put her hands over her Heart.

"Mom!, I'm no bwoy, I am all grown up now, see!" Haruki said determined, puffing his chest out, trying, Key word, trying to look brave and mature, but he only looked more adorable and cute.

"Yes, Haru-kun, you're all grown up, so, what's her name? Tell me already, I want to know!" Mikan whined like a little kid.

"Her Namwe is, M-manami." He stuttered.

"Love, affection, beautiful, sea and ocean." She whispered out loud to herself, but Haruki heard her and gave her a funny look. Mikan just smiled and said,

"That's what her name means."Haruki nodded, dumbfound, wondering how his Mother new that, but his thoughts were cut short by 'someone'.

"See you tomorrow Haruki-kun!" a cute voice called.

Haruki blushed, and turned to said voice, to find a cute little girl. She had Auburn hair that went past her waist that was at the moment tied into two braids and a pair of beautiful crystal pink eyes.

"Yeah, see you, to-tomorrow." He said trying to hide the blush, as she walked to a car.

"So, that's her. She's a keeper, ha-ha, and so cute, you should bring her over some time, ne, son, you are going to make such cute grand children, I can't wait!" She giggled.

"MOM!" Haruki shouted his face beet red from embarrassment.

"I was just kidding. Come on, let's go home." Mikan said, feeling guilty for embarrassing her son.

"Momma?" Haruki asked.

"Yes."Mikan smiled.

"You said that Manami's name, means, Love, affection, beautiful, sea and ocean, what does my Name mean?" He questioned.

"Your Name means, sun, sunlight, radiance, shine and life?" Mikan answered, a soft smile on her face.

"Why did you name me that?" he asked again, and stopped walking, because Mikan stopped and kneed down so she was face to face with him.

"I named you that. Sun and sunlight, because you are my sun, you always smile and are happy, you are my radiance, without your smile, there would be no shine, and life because if you were not here, I would not have the will to live anymore, you are my life Haruki, and I want you to know that okay. You are my sun, my sunlight in the Dark, my radiance in my heart, my shine in the worst moments and my entire life, if anyone were to take you from my, I swear I don't know If I would survive it, or If I would do something to that person" Mikan said in such a soft, yet serious tone.

Haruki smiled and hugged his Mother.

"Now, let's get Home, Mommy has work tomorrow." She said, smiling.

Haruki's smile widened, he knew what that meant; his Mother got the Job.

CMM: Well, another one done!

XPX: that was so touching* whips away tears*

CMM: Realy! Well , If you thought that Mikan Haruki scene was cute or toughing , please review !

XPX: Or just Review! And do not forget what I said last chapter!

CMM: But , you can still mention my grammar mistakes and all that. That you for reading and please click that Review button. More Reviews faster update

I I

I I

V


	5. First Day!

CMM: sorry for the Long wait! I was stuck on the story and lazy and my stupid science project. I mean REALY it was due today and we were supposed to present and I worked my Aras off till like 11 pm and then He says Its Postponed till Next week Thursday, whats up with that? Well whatever.

Iketo: Done…

CMM: Hai…OMG YOUR BACK!

Iketo: Duh, Baka.

XPX: And so is I.

Iketo: Its "and so am I" Idiot

XPX: Meany! T_T

Iketo: stupid-_-

XPX: emo corner TT_TT

CMM G-Guys, err I mean Girls! Stop fighting! Someone PLEASE do the Disclaimer!

Iketo and XPX: started to Insult each other.

CMM: FINE! I will do it myself then, I don't own Gakuen Alice, there I said It!

**Next Day on the way to work**

**Mikan POV.**

I just dropped Haruki off at his school and now I only have 15 minutes to get to work, and that is actually more than enough time, and I can get myself a good cup of Coffee at my Favorite Little Café, The Izumi Garden. Izumi means spring…it was also the name of my decedent Father , well lets save that for another time, anyway the Izumi Garden is a small, not so Fancy Café, perfect for me, it is nice and cozy.

After I ordered my coffee, I started making my way to work, I still had 10 minutes and the company was right around the corner literally.

**Normal POV.**

Mikan made her way to the front door and then to the elevator, right when the Doors were about to close, a hand stopped them and a Raven Haired woman stepped inside.

Mikan was surprised by this and looked up to see that the Woman had Violet eyes, like gems and that she was one of the People from the Interview.

The Burnet stared at her for a while, which annoyed the Raven haired woman, so she said in an emotionless tone,

"Take a picture it will last longer why you don't."

"Huh! Oh! I am so sorry; I did not mean to stare!" Mikan said embarrassed."Hm." was what the other woman said.

"My name is, Mikan, by the way."

"I know." Said the Violet eyed woman.

"Um, nice to meet you miss…?" Mikan asked trying to make a conversation.

"Hotaru, Ima Hotaru." Hotaru answered Mikan's question and walked out of the Elevator Door as they came to her stop.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Ima!" Mikan shouted from the Elevator, but Hotaru just ignored her.

A view minutes later and Mikan finally came to her spot.

She walked out of the Elevator and made her way to her Desk. How she knew where her desk was? The Desk had a name tag on it saying in big bold letters; Sakura Mikan.

**Ding**

Came from the elevator, and it scared Mikan big time, but she did not show it.

"You are early." Said the stoic voice as it came out of the Elevator.

The Burnett turned around to see who it was, and it turned out to be no other than her Boss, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yes Hyuuga-sama I realize that."

"Why?" He asked.

"Why, What?"

"Why are you early?" Natsume asked, irritated.

"Well, I believe I should get used to this place and get to know it a little better ,plus I do not like being late for the First day, and it is good to have a Good First Impression don't you think so?" she stated but all she got back was a 'Hn'.

"Hn, Whatever you say…..Polka." He said, smirking, and then he walked into his office.

"What?" she asked.

…..

…

….

….

…"PERVERT!"

'_Great, first day and my day is ruined by my boss .Urg! I am never wearing a white sweater again. NEVER! Damn Pervert, I swear if he was not my Boss I would have skinned him by now and burned him urg-, I am going to kill him I swear!' _Mikan thought angrily. As she was lost in her thought, she did not notice a certain Pink haired Woman Call her name.

"Miss Sakura!" someone shouted.

"HUH! Uf-"Mikan fell out of her chair.

M-Mikan!" The voice stuttered and sweat doped.

"I I am okay!" Mikan said quickly jumping off of the floor, and looked who it was, and it turned out to be….Anna.

"Ah, that's good to know." Anna said relived.

"Um, not to be rude or anything Anna, but what are you doing here?" Mikan Asked.

"No, No. It's fine. I am here to show you how things work around this place and what you have to do and all that stuff." Anna said happily.

"Really? That's great! I won't be alone, plus we can get to know each other Better, Right?" Mikan said just as happily.

And then they started to work.

**A Little later at 11:00 am**

"Miss Sakura, the boss wants to see you." A Random Worker that goes by the name , Jerry Peterson said. Mikan learned that he was from America.

"Okay, Thank you Peterson-san." She thanked.

**The Bosses Office**

Nok Nok

"Come in." was all that was heard from inside.

Mikan came in and closed the Door behind her.

"You wanted to see me sir." She said

"Yeah, I need you to stay in for Lunch and do some work for me, Polka." Natsume said.

"What? But I can't, I have a very Important Appointment to go to during lunch! Please can't I do it after Lunch?" She begged.

"Well, you can always reschedule it or? Stop whining, Polka dots." He answered her."But- Bu-"Natsume cut her off before she could finish.

"NO buts or ells I will fire yours. Is that clear?" he threatened with a serious look and tone.

"Crystal." Mikan Gulped, and walked out of the office.

'_Damn, how am I supposed to Pickup, Haruki! It's almost time to pick him up. Maybe….Artemis! She can pick him up.' _Mikan thought.

Mikan excused herself to the Restroom on the 27th Floor because it was the only one that was not broken at the Moment from the Prank some stupid worker (Koko) did, the workers said that the Toilets Exploded, and he did not even get fired, because he and the Boss knew each other since Preschool.

Mikan walked to the Restroom, but did not notice that someone was using the Toilet at the Moment, when she made that call.

Ring

Ring

"Hello." A voice on the other line said.

"Hey, Artemis."Mikan Greeted.

"Oh, Hey Mikan, what's up?"Artemis asked.

"Can you do me a Favor? Can you go and Pick up Haruki from school for me, Please?" The Burnet asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure no prob, but why?"

"My Boss is making me work during Lunch. "She said to Artemis

"Okay then, see ya later, cuz."

"Thanks, bye." And with that, Mikan hung up and walked out of the Bathroom. The Person in the Toilet Cabin, (A/N: whatever they are called.) Came out and walked out of the Bathroom to but in a Different Direction. She was a Tall Raven Haired Beauty with violet eyes that burned with Interest. She walked up to a Tall Blond and Said,

"Meet me later at the Entrance."

"For what?" The Blond asked Confused.

"I want to follow the Newbie, Sakura." She stated.

"Why?" Bunny-Boy asked.

"Just shut up and do what your Girlfriend tells you to."The Violet eyed girl muttered, smiling with an evil aura that practically said,

'If you don't do what the Hell I tell you to, be prepared to never have children. And Believe me ; ..Hurt.'

The Guy Gulped and Nodded his head up and down.

Poor Guy. He has some evil Girlfriend there. How in the world did they end up together?

**Back to Mikan, After Work, almost**

Mikan POV.

Finally! I am done with all this Paper work. I stretched a little and looked at my watch, it read ….5 freaking PM. Damn it, I stood up and gathered all the Paper work, I seriously have to go, before Haruki gets worried, and calls the Police again, by accident ,telling them His Mother got Kidnapped, or Mothernapped , in his case. I am telling you, he is still just a Kid, but he understands some things.

Anyway, I made my way to that Per_ I mean my bosses office and Knocked.

"Who is it?" His cold voice asked.

"Mikan Sakura, sir."I answered.

"Come in." is all he said, but I did so and he asked me,

"What do you want?" His Red eyes staring board at me, but, I saw a lot more, was It Loneliness? Whatever, but now that I get a better look at him, He has a muscular body, short eye brows, raven hair that where messy, but it made him look good, really sexy- what the hell am I thinking! Snap out of it Baka! Anyway, he also had Beautiful, Crimson Eyes, that anyone could melt or get lost In. Okay Snap out of I t, seriously, damn Pervert and his stupid good Looks, he is probably just a Player! Actually now that I observed him Better, He looks Like-Like A-Ari.

Trying to control my tears I said,

I am done with all the Paper work. I eddied, rewrote, and now all you have to do id sign, oh and you have a Conference in a month on the25th of September, sir."

He nodded and said I could go Home now, so I excused myself and left.

On my way to my car I did not see that I was being followed by someone. Once I was in my car, I just sat there, staring of into nothingness, but that is when I felt something wet and salty slip done my cheek; Tears. That is when all my thoughts went blank and I could only think of one thing, as I healed my head in my hands, against the steering weal.

'_Ari. Why! Why did you cheat on me? Was I not enough for you? Why?'_

CMM: And that, my dear readers is it for chapter 5! Thank you my reviewers, and a Big thanks to

azn-teddy for giving me some Ideas, some of them are In my story, so anz-teddy, If you are reading this right now, you know which one!

Iketo: Yeah, thanks, for giving this Idiot something to help the story.

CMM: Hey where is XPX?

Iketo: Emo corner, like always -_-

CMM: *sweat drops* okay.

**Please read!**

CMM: Okay, Readers! I have a Question for You! The First 4 people to get this right can get a part, in the story! You can make that character up!

(But you have to be a Fan fiction Member! Sorry, that's just how it is; I really don't want to be mean. Because If you have the right answer, and I can't contact you over fan Fiction, to tell you that you are the one who won. But if you know the answer you can still tell me, you just won't get your character in here, I don't want anyone to stop reviewing.)

**Question:**

**Why did Mikan not tell, the Company that she is a Single Mother?**

**Answers:** **3 possible answers or all 3 are accepted. Do your best People, Good Luck! Look for the Key words People :)**

CMM: Please Review, Good things, nothing mean about my grammar; I know I'm bad okay. But, still Ideas are Welcome, very welcome! SO REVIEW, anyone who is reading this, you know you want to!


	6. Friendship? Rewrite

Crimson-chan: Hellllloooooo

Iketo-chan: Why are you so awfully happy?

Crimson-chan: I got the best reviews for Eternal Betrayal and Song of the Unspoken Past. All of you Rock! And I got three winners.

Iketo: Tch , Idiot, so who are they?

Crimson-chan: Can you do the Disclaimer first please? ^^

Iketo: She will never ever in a Million quadrillion years and beyond ever own Gakuen Alice.

Crimson-chan: Don't you think that was a little…over bored.

Iketo: No.

Crimson-chan: Okay anyway the three winners are,

**Kagami-Hikage**

**XrossYuuki**

**Fallen-Angel-RM **

**YuiKudo**

**Congratulations to all of you! **

**Your prizes are going into the story as it develops, so don't worry if it is not in here at this chapter.**

**BTW: THIS IS A BETER VERSION OF THE ORIGINAL CHAP. 6**

X-X-X-X-X

**Mikan POV.**

I drove to my cousin Artemis's Place. The Tears that where running down my Face stopped, and I was more set on getting Haruki.

I Told myself a Thousand times, no more than that, that I am over Ari, and that my tears are not worth him, but I guess I'm just not over that Asshole yet. Raven hair, Violet-Blue eyes, handsome face, a slender yet Muscular body and his smile, it's still haunting my mind, and it won't go away, as much as I want to forget and wish it never happened.

But I do not regret it either. I do not regret having Haruki. Ari may have Eternally Betrayed me, but I could never bring myself to hate Haruki, but neither can I hate Ari to the Fullest. Then the Poem I wrote after Ari Left and Haruki was growing inside of me, came back into my mind.

**You took my heart,**

**And tore it apart,**

**Yet I'm still alive,**

**With another life,**

**That is growing slowly inside of me.**

**I loved you so**

**But it just not enough for you,**

**You just had to go,**

**And run, run around,**

**With another one,**

**Behind my Back,**

**You lead me on like a dog,**

**On a leash, but I broke,**

**That thick thigh leash,**

**And ran away, to getaway,**

**From you, but I didn't want to.**

**I wanted to stay, stay besides you,**

**You always held me close,**

**But in reality, you pushed me away, **

**Away from you,**

**For Two years straight now it was a lie,**

**Wasn't it?**

**Maybe not for the first year and a Half, **

**But you still did.**

**You let my wings Break,**

**Ripped them with your bear hands,**

**Yet I cannot forget you.**

**I still love you**

**It's not easy to get out of it.**

**But you will forever leave me, **

**Eternally Betrayed.**

That was the Poem I wrote, it was not good but that was what I felt and still feel.

I finally came to Artemis's House; it was not big, but not small. Good enough for the 19 year old girl. Just like me, she lost her Parents, but before she got to know them, she was 2 years old, a toddler at that time, I was only 4, so I did not understand much at that time. My Parents took her in, since we where her only relatives. Everything was great, and then another little toddler came to our family; a boy, his name was Youichi, a silver haired and Green eyed boy. When he came, I was 5 years old and Artemis was 3, but when I was 13, Artemis 11 and Youichi Thanks, Artemis-chan." I said, smiling. 8 years old, everything Went downhill, none of the three of us will forget'_ that' _accident.

So anyway, I walked to the Door and rang the Door bell. And a Girl with her brown hair all the way to her waist came out, with Amber Gold-Brown eyes and a slender figure, like a Model.

"Hey, Mikan-nee. Haruki is inside, I'll go call him."Artemis said.

""HARUKI-KUN, YOUR MOM IS HERE!" Artemis shouted, and in less than 30 seconds, Haruki was already in my arms. He is such an energetic child; I wonder where he got that from?

"Hey, Mikan." Artemis said, so I looked at her, only to see her holding a wet towel in her hand. I shot her a confused look, but she only smiled sadly, and said in a soft tone,

"Whip your Face, your tears makes you look weird and ugly." Now I was embarrassed, but I took the towel and cleaned my face and whispered a small "Arigato."

"No Problem, I know the deal, so do you Mikan-chan." She smiled.

I nodded and sent her a smile back.

"Thanks again for watching him, I hope he behaved." Mikan said.

"I already told you, it's no problem, the Kid is a ball of energy, I tell you, but he behaved quite well and this time he didn't call the cops." Artemis said, "Well, see ya on Saturday." She finished and I also said "bye" and went to my car, and buckled Haruki in, but not before staring at a Silver Mercedes Benz slr McLaren, the same one that's been following me around the Whole time.

**Hotaru POV.**

Me and Bunny-boy, yes I call my boyfriend Bunny-boy, got a Problem? Not as If I would care, whatever, back to the point.

We where following the Newbie around, when she finally came to a stop. I parked so I could see what she is doing.

"Why are we-"Bunny-boy started but I cut him off.

"Shut up." I hissed.

I saw Sakura step out of her Honda civic ek, and ring the door bell, out came another burnet , they exchanged words and the unknown burnet went inside and came back out with something and gave it to Sakura, and then I noticed a little boy in Sakuras Arms.

He looks Familiar, but whom?

I pushed the thought back and looked at my main objective, and found her at her car, staring at us.

One word crossed my mind; Damn it.

**Mikan POV.**

I ignored the Car following me and drove back to my Apartment. Haruki was in the back-seat, playing with his toy car Artemis gave him, they both love cars, so much you'd think there twins.

We finally arrived Home so I parked the Car and the one that was stalking me the entire time , parked to. I got out of the car and helped Haruki out and told him,

"Honey, can you please go and wait inside for me."

He looked up at me with his big Violet-blue eyes nodding his head up and down, and ran inside; once he was inside I walked to the other stalker car.

**Normal POV.**

Mikan walked to the silver vehicle, and the people e inside the car came out as well, which shocked Mikan.

"R-Ruka-san? I-Ima-san?" Mikan stuttered.

"I-I'm sorry Mikan-san, we did not me-"but Ruka was cut of once again by his Girlfriend,

"So, you have a child?" she asked.

Mikan panicked inside and thought_ 'No No No No No, they can't find out!'_

"I don't believe that that is any of your business" Mikan said, recovering from her shock.

Hotaru looked at Mikan a glint in her eyes "It may not be our business now, but what will happen if your 'personal life' gets mixed up into your work? No one knows you have a child at the Company?"

"First of all. Why are you so sure that he is my child, for all you know, he could be my little brother or cousin?" Mikan asked, raising an eye brow at Hotaru. There was no way she was baking down, or losing her Job again.

"Well, the fact that he looks a lot like you, gives it away, and which little Brother or cousin would look exactly like there sister or cousin?" Hotaru questioned, knowing all too well that she was wining.

Mikan looked at Hotaru, she had a point there. Which relative would look exactly like there other relative, maybe if there where twins, sure but this is different. _'Damit!'_Mikan thought.

"Fine, since you already seem to know why ask?" Mikan asked Irritated.

"Just making sure." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

There was an awkward silence between everyone, but Mikan decided to break it.

"Well since you are already here, would you like to come inside, so we can talk about this somewhere more… privately, instead of out in the open for everyone to hear?" Mikan asked.

"That seems quite reasonable." Hotaru said. Ruka just nodded, not wanting to be cut off again.

**Time skip**

**In the Apartment**

"Would you like something to drink?" Mikan asked politely, once they were inside, and making themselves comfy. Haruki excused himself and ran to his room

"Coffee." Hotaru said.

"Water, please." Ruka answered.

"Okay." She went to go and make the stuff.

Meanwhile Mikan was gone Hotaru and Ruka observed the Place a little better, there where Pictures of her , Haruki and her, the Both of them and the girl from earlier, and a Picture of an old Man on the side next to a tall Blond haired man and a silver haired man ,a Tall young woman with short burnet hair, a small boy with silver hair and green eyes, a small burnet with a small smile ,and a little older but still small ,Auburn haired Girl with two piggy tails and a bright smile. Hotaru guessed it must be Mikan's Family and her. Then a thought came to the raven haired woman, if the boy is Mikan's child, where is his Father?

"Sorry it took so long!" Mikan hurried trying not to fall, as she almost tripped over her own feet.

"It's okay." Ruka assured, smiling. Hotaru nodded in acknowledgment.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mikan asked.

"Well, how about with, where his Father is?" Hotaru asked curiously.

Mikan's eyes widened as the question, should she tell them? Hotaru noticed the hesitation in her eyes and said,

"You don't have to answer. I will let it slide this time." Hotaru said.

"No its fine. I will tell you, but … you have to promise me that, no matter what, you will not tell anyone about Haruki. Please." Mikan said looking at them with pleading eyes. Hotaru nodded, so did Ruka.

"Okay, first of all, I am not a slut; I was 16 and really stupid, believing anything he said to me. So one day on our anniversary of 2 years we…did something, and the next morning when I woke up all I saw next to me was an empty spot, so I went l-looking for h-him and I found him, naked in his house with the school slut no less, he ch-cheated on me and so I yelled at him, saying that I could be pregnant with his child and he said, that if I was I should just go and get rid of it, so I broke up with him, and the next thing I knew, I was really pregnant, but I never told him anything, and that's it." Mikan said, trying her best to keep the tears in.

"So pretty much he is a Bastard." Ruka spoke up for the first time. Mikan nodded, then Ruka asked a question, trying to change the topic.

"So, umm, who are the people in the Picture?"

Mikan smiled, and looked at the Picture, that Hotaru and Ruka, where looking at earlier.

"They are my family, but I guess you already figured that; the old man here on the side is my Grandfather, Jiro Sakura, from my Mother's side, the Man with the Blond hair is my Uncle, and my Fathers Brother Kazu Yukihara, the other man with the silver hair is my Father, Izumi Yukihara, the woman next to him is my Mother, Yuka Azumi Sakura, the little boy with silver hair is Youichi Hiriji Sakura, the Little Girl whit the chestnut brown hair is Artemis Rin Sakura, my cousin, from my Mother's side and the other little girl is me." Mikan finished.

"Why is your cousin, Named after a Goddess and has a name that means 'Cold' as her middle name?" Ruka asked, confused.

Mikan laughed at his expression and said," Her Mom always wanted to give her daughter that name, I don't know why, and her dad, always wanted to name his daughter Rin, and so they just named her that."

Ruka nodded and Hotaru asked another question.

"Where is your family and why are you not going by your father's last name if I may ask?"

"My Parents, Aunt, Uncle, and Gramps are…Dead. My Uncle is the HSP of Alice Academy. Youichi is living with my Uncle right now, since he is still in High school, and does not want to be a burden to me which he is not, Kazu offered me to stay with him but I declined and told him, I want to live life on my own two feet. The reason I did not take my Father's name is because I just did." Mikan explained sadness in her voice, she might be telling this to strangers but she felt that she can trust them.

After getting to know Mikan and Haruki more, Ruka and Hotaru went home, and Mikan made dinner for her and Haruki, she asked Hotaru and Ruka if they would like to stay, but they declined, saying they have to go.

**Somewhere ells**

"Hikama-sama." A woman in her thirties said.

"Yes?" Hikama asked.

"You have an Appointment scheduled tomorrow with the President of the Hyuuga Corp. at 10 am." She finished giving him the Files.

X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: So how was it?

Iketo: Horrible.

Crimson-chan: Mou, don't be mean, anyway, I deleted the message I had on here.

**, Please Review! Ideas are welcomed with open arms, Anomyonus and/or Authors. And tell me what mistakes I have in my story and stuff, I don't have problems with that just don't be rude about it.**

**BTW the deadline for the Question is up. Just so ya know. And you guys should also check out **_**Ambrose Kaorikana**_'s **story, Silent sobs, it's a pretty good story people, and NO I am not just saying this, in my opinion it is, so if you like shugo chara, go to her story, kk.^^**

**I Love my Awesome Reviewers!**

~Crimson-chan~


	7. More Friends and Unfair Faith

Crimson-chan: Finally I'm back with more! *tomato in face* TT_TT

Iketo-chan: you deserve it.

Crimson-chan: B-but I had school, and tests and homework and oter.. :(

Iketo-chan: I care because..?

Crimson-chan: Just do the disclaimer.

Iketo-chan: CMM does not own a thing.

Crimson-chan: And thank you for the Alerts and Reviews :D

X-X-X-X-X-X

**Next day at work**

**Normal POV.**

Mikan already dropped Haruki off at school, and was in her seat by her desk. It was five minutes before 8 am, and everyone was already at work, except the ones on leave or the sick ones.

Our 21 year old burnet was going thru files the boss gave her, but she was interrupted by a hand tapping her shoulder.

Mikan turned around to look who it was, and meet a pair of sandy- brown eyes, sandy hair, and a huge smile.

"Um, do you need something?" Mikan asked, confused looking at the stranger.

"No. I just want to meet the Newbie, is all." Stranger said, still grinning, which freaked Mikan out a little.

"Uh, well nice to meet you. My Name is Sakura Mikan." She said, smiling, happy to meet new people and make some friends.

"I know who you are. Did you forget? I was at your Job interview." He said, still smiling chuckling a bit.

"Oh, I am so sorry. How could I forget, urg, I am such a ditz. I'm really sorry…What was your Name again?"Mikan asked and the stranger sweat dropped.

"My Name is Kokoro Yome, but please just call me Koko." Koko said.

"Yome! Are you harassing Sakura-san? How many times do I have to tell you? Don't bother other Woman, no one likes you." A voice said from behind Koko said.

Koko turned around and put his hands up in defense.

"I was not harassing Mikan-chan here, Sumire." He defended.

"Oh really? Well did you ask her if you can call her by her first name?" Sumire asked.

She was a green haired woman with a bad perm with green eyes that had a green monster in them, and no not bugers, and she looked to be around 22-23.

"Mikan-chan, can I call you that?" Koko asked Mikan, who was looking between the two, but before Mikan could answer Sumire answered.

"No, you can't call her that."

"Don't be mean Permy." Koko whined. Sumire was flushed with embarrassment.

"My name is not permy!" She yelled.

They were about to bicker some more, but a giggle interrupted them. Koko and Sumire looked at Mikan, who was giggling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sumire asked.

"I'm sorry it's just that you remind me of someone I know." Mikan laughed.

"Really, who?" Sumire asked curiously.

"No one important." The Burnett said, "Anyway, is there something you need?" she asked Sumire.

"Ah, yes. I almost forgot! The President wants to see you about something. He seemed urged about it to." Sumire told Mikan.

'_Oh no! What if he found out? No. I can't lose this job, I just got the Job.'_ Mikan thought, while nodding at Sumire and going to her Bosses office.

**Knok Knok**

"Who is it?" Hyuuga asked.

"Mikan Sakura, Sir." She answered.

"Come in." He said.

Mikan came in and closed the door behind her, and then she went to sit in a chair in front of Natsume's Desk, and crossed her legs, looking at her hands.

"You wanted to see me sir?"Mikan asked nervously.

"Yes, It's about something Important." He said as if it was not important at all. Natsume scribbled something on a piece of Paper and put it away.

"My Company, The Hyuuga Corporation and another Corporation are having a Important Meeting this Morning, and since you are the secretary, you should also be there, since it is your Job." He explained.

"Alright then. What time is the Meeting?" Mikan agreed.

"At 10 am. In the Meeting room where you're Interview was at." Natsume said, and then dismissed her.

"You can go now." Mikan nodded and walked to the door.

"One more thing thou." Natsume stopped Mikan, who turned around with a questionable look on her face.

"What is it sir?" she asked. Natsume paused for a view seconds, and then smirked at Mikan.

"Nice underwear Polka, or more like Laces." He said smirking at Mikan's reaction.

"Pervert!" She shouted and stomped out of the office. People stared at her as if she was crazy.

Mikan blushed from embarrassment, and ignored the stares she was getting, and sat in her chair, continuing her work.

After a while the 'ding' of the elevator was heard, and out came Ruka. He was about to go to Natsume's office but stopped because he saw a sulking Mikan.

"Sakura-san?" He asked. She looked up at Ruka and asked,

"What?"

"Is there something wrong?" He asked again.

"Something wrong? Is there something wrong? No Ruka everything is just great. You know, having a child at a young age, being cheated on by your boyfriend, being single, having to go to a meeting that will probably go on forever, and not being able to pick up your son from school once again, and no one there to pick him up, because other people have to make a living to. Oh, and let's not forget that I have a Perverted Boss. So yeah! Everything is really great." Mikan said, her voice filed with sarcasm.

"Well…." Was all Ruka could say, what was he supposed to say anyway. This girl's life was messed up as it is.

"Well I don't know what to do about your other problems, but I can help you with Haruki." Ruka said after a view minutes of silence, Mikans Eyes widened at this.

"Really!" She exclaimed, forgetting her other Issues.

Ruka nodded and told her and Mikan agreed, giving him permission to help her problem.

"Thank you so much Ruka. You are a life saver." Mikan thanked him, shooting a 1 Million dollar smile at him.

"No problem Sakura-san." He said to Mikan.

Mikan looked at her watch and shirked.

"Oh my gosh! I am going to be late for the Meeting. Sorry Ruka-kun, but I have to go." Mikan said grabbing her stuff.

Ruka laughed a little.

"Mikan-san, we still have time, besides I also have to go to the Meeting, since I am the Vice. President of the Company." He said. Mikan's eyes widened at this.

"You are?" She asked, in disbelieve.

"Hai. No one told you?" Ruka asked. Mikan shook her head 'No'.

"Well, It does not really matter right now, come on before I make you late to." Mikan said, pulling Ruka with her to the elevator and to the Meeting room, people where staring at them weirdly.

Since they still had some time left, Mikan went to the Restroom, and told Ruka she will come in just a view minutes.

Once Mikan was done, she went to the Door that lead to the Meeting Room, and opened it, and inside was where her Nightmare came true. Inside sat her Ex. Ari Hikama, who was also known as the President of the Hikama Corporation.

That very moment,

Hazel meets Blue-Violet, once again.

And this ladies and Gentlemen is where this Story really starts.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: I know it's very short, but you will have to deal with it because, the Next chapter will be double or more, well thank you for reading,

PLEASE REVIEW

AND READ MY OTHER STORY **SONG OF THE UNSPOKEN PAST** SO YOU CAN ANSWER MY POLL QUESTION

Thank you!

~Crimson-chan~


	8. Unwanted Suprise

Crimson-chan: You all hate my guts ,I know, but, I have enough time to write the story in about 20 days, because summer Vacation is coming and I will be a freshmen next year, which sucks big time, cuze that's like the worst year in high school. But on the Good news I have a new Laptop! And it's awesome and I have decided to cut to the case and start the story. Iketo-chan…

Iketo-chan: She doesn't own anything.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Hazel meets Blue-Violet

**Normal POV.**

The Burnet was in pure shock. She could not thing straight, all she could think of was,

'_No, No, No, No, No, No. Please don't let it be him. Let this be a sick nightmare. He is out of my life, don't let him come back into it.'_

**Ari POV. (Before the Meeting)**

I went to the Hyuuga Corp. and a guard brought me to the Meeting room. On the way to the meeting room we walked past another room once we came out of the elevator. I looked inside the huge workers room and what coot my eye was a Girl; she had brown hair and Hazel eyes, talking to a blond guy with blue eyes.

My thoughts wondered off, that girl inside looked a lot like…...could it be? No, no it can't be _her_! Can it? I have been searching for her, for years now, and she was nowhere to be found. It's not her. I can't think about this right now. I don't want to think of this. I don't.

**Normal POV. (Before the Meeting)**

As Ari was thinking about her, the Guard told him that they have reached their destination.

"We are here, Hikama-san." The Guard said.

"Thank you, Guard-san .You may go back to your work now." Ari said politely.

The Guard thanked him and went back to his work.

Ari looked at the Door in front of him and went inside.

Inside where Natsume, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsumene, Sumire, Tsubasa, Tonouchi, Yuu, and Misaki.

Natsume stod up and said in his cold tone of voice,

" Hikama-san, I am the president of the Hyuuga Corporation, Natsume Hyuuga."

"President of the Hikama Corporation, Ari Hikama." Ari said back and they shock hands.

"We still have to wait for the Vice President and my Secretary, please take a seat. The meeting won't start for another 10 minutes anyway." Natsume told him and went back to his seat.

"Excuse me for asking sir but where is your secretary?" Hotaru asked.

"She had a Family emergency, so I let her take the week off." He told her, Hotaru nodded.

After a view minutes of silence, the door opened and the blond guy from earlier came in. Ari looked at him and they told each other who they were, after another minute or so, the burnet came in.

Hazel meets Violet-Blue.

Mikan was shocked and scared, but there was no way she was going to show it.

Ari could not believe what he saw. There in front of him in the flesh was his ex. his past lover, that he still very much had feelings for, Mikan Sakura.

Mikan got herself in check and went up to him as if they never meet, and stretched her hand out with a big fake smile on her face.

"Hello, I am Mikan Sakura, Hyuuga-sama's Secretary. Nice to meet you." She said.

Ari stared into her eyes, before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Ari Hikama." was all he could say. In her eyes he saw Sadness, Anger, Hatred, and Betrayal. But what hurt him the most was that he was the one who caused her these feelings.

Mikan went and took her seat, which was right next to Natsume. This made Ari a little Jealous.

This went unnoticed by all of them except Hotaru; nothing can get past the Ice Queen.

'_Interesting.'_ She thought.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get this over with." Natsume said.

During the meeting, Hotaru could fell the awkward and tense air between the two, and the glances Ari shot Mikan, they were filed with regret, something you usually don't see in people when they meet for the first time, unless they met before. Others also noticed it a little later, but they had different things in mind.

'_Interesting. Very Interesting.' _Hotaru thought.

After the Meeting, Natsume let everyone go to Lunch, except Mikan once again. They were currently in his office…with Ari.

"Sakura-san, please stay here for a while and keep Hikama-san Company while I go and get something." Natsume told Mikan. This was kind of out of character for him.

'_Why me? _'Mikan wanted to ask, but she did what she was told anyway.

After Natsume was out the door, the two were alone.

Silence.

Ari broke the silence.

"Mikan-"but she cut him off.

"Don't." she said, not looking at him, but the wall.

"Please, just…let me explain." He begged.

"Let you explain? I think what I saw and heard 5 years ago was enough to explain." Mikan said coldly.

"I never wanted to hurt you! I did not mean anything I said back then!" Ari exclaimed.

**SLAP**

Mikan was now standing up her face red with tears streaming down her face, and anger and Hate was clearly seen in her eyes, as Ari's face was now on the side.

Mikan's Bangs covered her eyes now.

"You slept with someone who just happened to make my school life hell, and is my enemy, and to top it all off she was the freaking school slut! You told me it didn't matter to you if I was Pregnant and if I had your child, and said I should just aboard it. Then you call me a bitch! And now you think you can just waltz back into my life and think I'm going to forgive you because you 'Did not mean it'?" She said laughing darkly.

"Mikan I'm sorry, s-she drugged me." He said, once again regret in his voice.

"Oh really she did? Then explain to me why the Hell I woke up in the Morning and my boyfriend wasn't next to me? Then I go to his house to find his front door open. Aren't you supposed to still sleep next to me when I wake up, or at least be next to me or make me breakfast? Explain to me why you went to your house instead?" She asked, angrily.

Ari looked at Mikan; he hated seeing her cry like that. He wanted to hug her, tell her how much he loved her. But he knew that there was no chance for him left.

"Okay, just. Please let me explain. I wanted to s-surprise you with a gift, so I went home f-for a change of clothes, and that bitch was there, she told me to break up with you, and I told her to get lost, the next think I k-knew she k-kissed me, and then everything went blurry, and I don't remember the rest." He tried his best to explain.

"That may be the case, but I can't Ari. I can't believe you anymore, and I won't." With that Mikan stud up and walked to the door, but not before telling him something shocking. The words are still stuck in his head.

"By the way. Congratulations, you are the Father of a healthy Baby Boy."

Once Mikan was out of the room she started to run, but she ran into someone.

"Yo Polka. Didn't I tell you to stay?" The Person said, that person being no other then, Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume noticed her eyes; they were really red and puffy.

"Hey Polka are you alright." He said, a little worried, but not as if he would show it.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. D-do you mind if I take the rest of the day off? I'm not feeling so well." Mikan asked her voice barely in a whisper.

"You're not fine Polka, why where you crying? People who don't feel well don't cry like that. Tell me what's wrong?" Natsume demanded in the gentlest way he could, grabbing her wrist, and ignoring her question.

"P-please just let go. I really don't want to talk about it." She whispered helplessly.

'_What the Hell is wrong with this Woman.'_ He sight.

"It must be something imported if it made you cry. Fine I will let you go, but only for the Day and you owe me, we will talk about it tomorrow." He said.

"T-Thank you Hyuuga –san." Mikan said, with a small smile on her face.

Natsume looked away. Why? Because his face was red like a ripe strawberry.

'_What the Hell is wrong with me?' _he thought.

"Hn." He said? And walked away.

After he was out of sigh, she ran out to her car and drove home.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: Kind of short I wanted to make it a long chapter this time, but they just don't work well with me and its 12 Am right now so you all understand right.

Well Please Review, Comments, questions, and suggestions are all welcome here!

~Crimson-chan~


	9. Cousin's BF

Crimson-chan: I'm a bad author, I know but I can't help my laziness: P But here it is so enjoy : )

Btw: you might see Numbers in the story, just go to the bottom of the chapter and look what the number is then go to my profile and search for the link, Kay :)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Once Mikan was in front of her apartment door, she opened it and went inside.

"Tadaima!" She shouted. Once she said that you could already hear small footsteps running in her direction.

"Mommy!" came a cute little voice.

"Haruki!" Mikan said, kneeling down, stretching her arms wide open as the little lightning ran right into her arms. Mikan laugh at the little boy in her arms and smiled.

"Um…Excuse me, I don't mean to Interrupt, but since you are already here I must take my leave." The voice of an old lady said.

Mikan let go of Haruki, who went and took a seat on the couch[1]. Mikan looked at the old woman, who did not look that old she looked like she was in her late Fifty's.

"Thank you for watching my son. I hope he was a good boy and did nothing to give you too much work. After all he is a ball of energy." Mikan told the woman. The Woman just smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all. He was an Angel, he reminds me of Ruka when he was a child. He was scared when I picked him up at the school, but that is what is to be expected from a child, when a stranger tells him that they are going to take them Home." The Nanny said with a French accent.

"Yes I know what you mean. I'm sorry for the sudden favor thou, I was worried about letting Haruki with a complete stranger. But I felt better knowing that trusts you. "Mikan explained. The Nanny just smiled, she understood what Mikan meant.

"Ti was nice to meet you Miss…?" Mikan said, but stopped, realizing she did not even know the Name of this Person in front of her.

"Oh, my Apologize. My Name is Cyrielle Elẻonore." Cyrielle said.

"Nice to meet you, Elẻonore-san." Mikan said.

"Please just call me Cyrielle. Well I better go now. You can call me any time you need me, for whatever reason it may be, Mikan-chan." Cyrielle told Mikan leaving. Mikan also said a goodbye.

Mikan turned to her son who was watching TV, and asked,

"Haruki, would you like to go and have some fun outside today?"

Haruki's eyes, suddenly had stars in them, "Yes!" He said excitedly.

"Well then let's go." Mikan said

**At the Park**

Mikan Watched as Haruki ran around the Park playing with other kids. Mikan smiled at the Image, she never got to have fun like this at parks because of the publicity her family always got, so it was hard for her to make friends. The only place she could really play was in the backyard of her family's Mansion, which had a playground built into it.

Mikan sight and looked at her watch and back up again. "Haruki, we have to go!" she shouted. The boy looked up from where he was and ran to Mikan.

"Don't we have time for one more round on the swing?" He asked, giving her the puppy eyes.

"Fine, but only one round okay." She said. Haruki nodded his head and ran with his mother to the swings. He sat in one of the seats, and let Mikan push him. After five minutes, Mikan stopped pushing the swing.

"Alright that's enough, let's go." Mikan said.

"No! I want to stay!" He whined. Mikan frowned.

"Haruki, you got what you wanted. Now you know I hate whining. So you can either move you're little butt or there will be consequences, Understood." Mikan said in a serious tone.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Haruki shuddered.

"Good. Now let's go." She said, and took the little boys hand and began walking out of the park. They were walking down the side walk. "How about we go out to eat this time?" she asked Haruki. He looked up any shouted a big 'yes'. People where looking at them but they ignored them. Who cares what everyone ells think, as long as you're happy?

**At the restaurant**

Mikan and Haruki went to eat at some restaurant.

As they went to a table, a waiter came to them.

"May I take your order?" He asked as he was checking Mikan out.

Mikan shifted uncomfortable underneath his look but ignored him and said, " I would like to have a number 5 and a Mineral water."

Haruki looked at his Mother and asked cutely, "Can I order my food?"

She looked at him and but her chin into her palm and smiled, "Of course you can."

"Cwan I have the chwicken stwipes and water…plews." He told the waiter, who did not see the little boy there. He scribbled it down onto the note pad and walked away.

After 30 minutes their food came, and they ate, once they were done, Mikan paid and they left.

It was already dark outside, and the both of them where walking on the sidewalk of the city until Haruki saw an Ice cream parlor. He stopped walking and tucked the side of his mom's jacket.

"Mommy, can I have some Ice cream, please?" he asked pointing at the Ice cream pallor.

Mikan looked at to where he was pointing to and back at him.

"Well, I could go for some to so why not." She shrugged.

"Yes!" he exclaimed running to the parlor.

"Haruki!" Mikan yelled running after him.

While Haruki was running he bumpt into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" asked the voice of a girl. Haruki looked up and saw a girl who had Brown-black hair and gray-blue eyes; she looked to be around 19 years old. Haruki nodded and the stranger sight out of relive and smiled. "That's a relief." She helped Haruki up, and Mikan came and stopped running and panted.

" Haruki -pant- how -pant- many -pant-times have I-pant- told you-pant- not to run away like that." She said regaining her breath. Haruki put his head down facing the floor.

"I'm Sorry." He muttered.

"Fine but don't do it again, because someday a simple sorry is not going to cut it." Mikan lectured. Haruki nodded.

"Oh, are you his mother?" asked the girl who helped Haruki up. Mikan was startled because she did not notice the girl earlier.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there. Yes I am Haruki's Mother, who are you?" Mikan asked politely.

"He bumpt into m-me. M-My Name is K-Kagami Hikaga." Kagami said shyly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura and this here is my son, Haruki Sakura." Mikan said. She studied the girl and noticed that she wore the Alice Academy University Uniform.

"Hmm, say Hikage-san, you go to AAU?" Mikan asked curiously.

Kagami nodded shyly and said, "Yes, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering if you know a girl named Artemis Sakura?" Mikan asked her.

"Um yes I-I do actually. Where best friends. Uh…How do you know her, if I may ask?" Kagami asked Mikan.

"She's my cousin. Wow sorry, but how did you manage to befriend her? You two seem like total opposites." Mikan told her. Kagami laughed lightly and said,

"Cool. It was hard but I broke that big shell of hers." she beamed, Mikan smiled at her. Kagami looked at her watch; her eyes widened.

"It's getting late, and I have to be back at the dorm by nine and with traffic going on and all."

Mikan nodded and said, "I understand, it was nice meeting you Hikage-san."

"I was nice to meet you to. I hope we see each other again sometime and please call me Kagami-chan." She said biding her goodbye.

"Alright, you can call me Mikan-chan or something. Bye." Mikan said taking Haruki's hand.

"Bye-Bye Kagami-nee!" Haruki shouted, waving his hand. Kagami waved him back giving him a big smile and they parted.

Mikan looked at her son and said, "So…you want some Ice cream or what?"

"Ice Cream!" The little boy shouted.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Crimson-chan: So what do you think? I know nothing really exciting happens in this chapter but something should happen next time. I will try to update by thanksgiving, but if not then Idk sometime, because I have High School and I do want to graduate with my friends, and I have to bring my English grade up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Character Kagami Hikage. The Character belongs to one of the winners; Kagami-Hikage

So Anyway here are the Outfits once again you can check them out on my profile;

Mikans Outfit: Outfit 13

Kagamis Uniform: Outfit 14

Btw, check out my other storys and my poll ok.

See ya

~Crimson-chan~

.


	10. Authors Note

Yeah, never thought I'd have to do this, but,

I'm putting the story on hold.

Why?

I'm under a lot of stress right now, School, Family, my life, and everything!

I don't have time to write anymore. I need to get my act together in school and sort things out in my life.

I don't know if I'm ever going to write again, but if I do I hope my writing style has improved and spelling. I don't want to do this but I have to and I really hope you understand; besides FanFiction is not going to help me make a career and I don't even know what I want to be anymore.

I hope you all understand, I really love all the reviews I get for each of my stories, I really do.

Thank you for reading my stories.

Crimson-Midnight-Moon


	11. Pettition!

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

-  
STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Samantha


	12. Yukihara Residence and Fear of a Mother

axCrimson-chan: Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy…..Its 2013! Yeah, you all probably hate me right now, I mean it has been a long time, but High School has really taken a toll on me and RL, hope you all understand, but look on the bright side! I passed all my semester exams with three A's and three B's: D So I can relax a little. Some other news is that I am now my Best Friends Sweet Sixteenth planner and my other Best Friend's Wedding planner…..Yeah I know I'm 16, but by the time of the wedding I'll be 18 and she will be 20, and her fiancé will be 21 :P any way. On with the story!

I Do not own Gakuen Alice or Sea world!

Mikans POV.

Today is Saturday. Normally I would have to work, but Mr. Hyuuga gave me the Saturday off, since I worked 3 lunches, only in my first week of working!

It's already 10 in the morning and Haruki and I have to be at Uncles house at one in the afternoon. I already took my shower, changed clothes, cooked breakfast, and woke up Haruki, who was now happily eating his bacon.

"Sweetie, do you already know what you want to wear to Uncle Kazu's today?" I asked my cute little son lighthearted, watching as he frowned.

"Mommy, Uncle Louichi said that I'm a man, and men don't wear clothes." Haru stated with a serious look on his face. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my mouth; ever since Youichi tried teaching Haru how to say his name right, Haru has been saying 'Louichi' instead.

"Yeah? Well did Uncle 'Louichi' also tell you that if a certain Grown man doesn't get his tuch into some proper clothes, he can forget about going to Sea World in the spring?" I asked teasingly, putting the dirty dishes into the sink and when I looked back Haru was on his way to his room.

Once everything was taken care of and Haru was changed into some proper clothes; not the batman costume that he decided he wanted to wear, which I also took a picture of; we were on our way to uncle Kazu's house, or Mansion; whichever you want to call it.

The drive was like always; crowded due to slight traffic, that's life in Tokyo and after 15 minutes stuck in Traffic and at least half an hour because some roads were closed we finally made it to the other side of town, better known as where the Rich people live.

Approaching the Golden gates that had Sakura tree designs with pink crystals for the plumes in it. Why the Gates where like that? When my mother was still alive she was the owner of Sakura-Azumi Firm. It was a Pretty good sized business and popular among some celebrity's. The Firm did Interior/Exterior designing. When my Mother first meet my dad it was because she was supposed to design the Yukihara the new Yukihara residence, and of course as you can guess over the time they both feel in love. No one had anything against it especially when they got engaged, on the contrary; apparently Grandma Yukihara was so happy she told my mother that if she is going to be part of the family she should have something that symbolizes her; and so the golden Sakura gates are born. Thinking about my family, when everyone was still alive, it makes me want to curl myself up and forget about the rest of the world, but then I remember one little miracle, my little miracle. I have never meet grandma Sakura, but I have meet Grandma and Grandpa Yukihara, but they died of old age when I was eight and Grandpa Sakura died when I was 10. They always told me that forgiving somebody makes life easier for you because you're not letting them control your life, but that doesn't make the pain go away completely, and that time will not heal all wounds, no matter how much somebody says it will there will always be a small part that will hurt. I don't know what they meant at the time, but now that I'm looking back on it, they were preparing me; never once when we all were children did any of them sugar coat a single thing, they were being honest, preparing all of us and warning us that we weren't always going to have a good and easy life; even though nobody in the family was against my parents getting together, some outside disgust the idea of one of the Heirs of a world famous company owner marring a woman who went to a small town school , and owned a firm that was only known in Tokyo.

Some people did not like the idea of me and Ari; mostly the sluts. I know that no matter how much I want to keep Haru away from Ari; I can't. Now that he knows he has a son, I don't know what he will do, but if it comes to a point where he wants Haru for himself, he will have one hell of a fight coming his way. I never wanted to use the Yukihara name to my advantage, but if it does come to that point, then I will do whatever I have in my power to make sure he does not get to Haru. I am a scared mother, can you blame me? Hell why would Ari want to do anything anyway, he never even tried to contact me after we broke up.

Closing my eyes I opened my car door, got out and helped Haru out of his backseat. As we both walked to the front door, it opened so fast and the next thing I know somebody is hugging the life out of me; same old Yuri-chan also head maid of the Yukihara residence.

"Mikan-chan! It's so nice to see you!" Yuri said, still hugging the very life out of me.

"Can't…..breathe!" I got out and she let go instantly and apologized, with that carefree smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it." I say to her, smiling back at her.

Yuri Osaba is not only a 72 year old maid, but also the head maid of the Yukihara residence and A Grandma of seven grandchildren. Yuri only has two kids who were both best friends with my dad. After my parents died, they decided to move to the outskirts in Tokyo, so I have only meet one of their kids because our parents made play dates for us, and I had a feeling they were trying to play matchmaker because every single time we played together they would set us up like "Hideki why don't you take Mikan for a walk" or something like that.

As I walked into the Mansion with Haruki at my side, I saw the familiar face of my brother Youichi. He wore his usual black and white Air Jordan's, a long white sleeved shirt, his black suite jacked, and a loose tie; apparently 'chicks dig' the loose tie look. Well, I have to admit it does look good; suddenly a picture of Natsume Hyuuga came into my mind, when he called me into his office yesterday to get some files. Hey, can you blame me? I am a grown woman, and I am allowed to look, just not touch. I must have some kind of look on my face because Youichi is looking at me like I lost it. It's a wonder I haven't yet.

"Hey You-chan." I smiled brightly, going to hug him as he hugged me awkwardly back.

" 'Sup sis." He says to me and them looks at Haruki and kneels down so he is face-to-face with him.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" Youichi asked him, ruffling his hair, as Haru scowled, and whined not to mess his hair up. I laughed at them.

"You-chan is Rin here yet?" I ask him, he stands back up and says,

"Yeah, she's in Uncles Office", he then pauses and continues, "You mind if I take Haru to play some video games?" He asked carefully, knowing how I feel about video games.

"This once but, there better not be any mature content of any kind in there." I told him, taking a serious tone with him. I don't like Haru playing something he will get nightmares over or letting him play video games at all, now I don't have anything against video games, I used to play them to, but a toddler going around killing things and hearing those curse words. Is it wrong for a mother to want the best for her child , and not grow up thinking that killing and cursing is okay, I will not let Harus brain be messed up like that.

I made my way to Uncle Kazu's office and knoked.

"Come in." I heared the strong voice of my Uncle say. As I opened the door I saw Rin sit in the chair of my Uncle as she spins around, and my Uncle going over some paper work and looking through the cabins filled with filles.

"Hey Uncle. Hey Rin." I greeted them, and got 'Hi' and 'Hello' back.

" I heard you found a job at the Hyuuga corp. " Uncle states. I looked at Rin slightly glaring teasingly. She just shrugged. I looked at my Uncle and answered 'Yes'. He sight and put the papers down.

"Mikan, if you needed a job, you could have just take a position in our Corp." He said.

"I know, but that would feel wrong, like I cheating the world and taking somebody else's position." I told him.

"The Corporation was left to your father Mikan, and he left Youichi next in charge and you have full rights to the company to. Mikan you would not be cheating over anybody, we talked about this. The corporation is rightfully both of yours. I'm just in charge until one of you decides to step up." He explained, like always. I sight this time.

"I know Uncle, but I have enough things on my plate right now. I have a child to raise and I am standing up on my own two feet. Besides , I know for a fact that Youichi wants to lead the company more than anyone, he knows about that stuff, I mean so do I , but his heart is in it, mine isn't. I don't want the corp." I told him, and watched as he sight.

"Fine Fine, lets drop this for another time. But why the Hyuuga Corp." He asked me curiously. I shrugged and looked at him remembering what I wanted to asked him.

"Did you know the Hyuuga and Hikama Corporation might be combine ding?" I asked him. He looked up at me nodding.

"Yes I did know that, something about bringing more money in." He told me, shaking his head.

"Hikama? Isn't that Haruki's sperm donor's name?" Rin asked me, stoping the chair from spinning some more. Nodding at her, I looked out the window; gray clouds, earlier when I was out I coul already smell the rain. For some reason rain gave me comfort.

"Yes that's because it is his….sperm doner. Ari Hikama did take his place in the Hikama Corp. I guess." I say bitterly. I looked back to see Uncle looking up at me thoughtfully, as I see a flash of anger appear in his eyes, but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Hearing a slight gritting of teeth I knew it was Rin.

"Oh so the Lima bean finally decides to man the fuck up huh? Well not on my watch! Wait when I get my hands on that Son of a-"She started ranting but Kazu got her before she could finish that sentence.

"Arthemis Rin Sakura-Yukihara, watch your language." Uncle Kazu scowled at my cousin, who shrugged whispering a 'sorry'. She looked back at me with a serious face.

"What happened?" She asked softly. I told her I would tell her and the rest at Lunch, that way I would only have to explain it once.

Our Lunch was done by One o'clock, so after eating I told Haru to go in the Kitchen with the cook and help make desserts. Once he was out of sight I told them about my confrontation with Ari.

"Mikan I don't know what to tell you but now that he knows he has a son of sorts, don't you think he should have some rights to his child?" Yuri tried to explain to me. Rights? After telling me that if I was pregnant that I should just get rid of the child? No, he does not deserve any rights, he gave those up the minute he said that, what he deserves it a good kick in the ass and more. Am I being childish? Maybe. Do I care? Hell no.

"Screw rights, after what he said to me? No he does not deserve any rights!" I told her angrily. Not at her, but at the Idea of letting him anywhere near MY son. After a view minutes of silence Haru came running out of the Kitchen.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look what I made!" He says excitedly as he jumps up and down. I looked at what he made and it looked like a big cookie with green frosting and three blue dots, and an arc icing. A smiley face. Looking at my son made my fear rise of losing him, but it made the anger go away, it also made me determine. Determine to protect him from whatever it is that life throws at him. Determine to protect that smile of his, which can brighten up anyone's day. Knowing that I can't protect him from everything and that some days that smile won't be on his face; he needs to grow up too one day. When that day comes I am going to cry like a little baby. But until that day comes; I am going to do everything in my power to protect his childhood; The Kingdome where nobody dies (_The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn-Bella Swan/ I do not own_).

But that does not mean I won't discipline him and let him think he is the king. I'm just an overprotective momma bear, I guess.

XXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXX

Crimson-chan: Soooooooo….. This chapter is important ,at least to me it's, because It's all about Mikans fear about her son, it also gives you some insight about the Yukihara family, not a lot but still I'm not a mom or anything, so I don't know what that's like especially if you're in a situation like Mikan is, but I grabbed some of how my mom is protective of me, and some of Bella swans, protectiveness from twilight, which I admire and I love that quote "The kingdome where nobody dies" from the movie breaking dawn . I don't hate twilight, but it's not exactly my cup of tea, except the wolf pack, especially Paul and Embry, if you know what I mean? Haha, anyway sorry for the grammar,spelling and everything ells, its bad I know : P

But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time whenever I can…..yeah, got a research paper to write about .

Questions and suggestions are welcomed!

R&R

~Crimson-chan~


End file.
